


Lettuce Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet about a very Sentinel friendly food.and the little things people do for the people they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettuce Love

## Lettuce Love

by Ami

Jim and Blair are not mine, and more's the pity. I make no money (again, more's the pity) and mean no copyright infringement.

Thanks to Bobbie and Gerbil for giving this a quick look through.

First appeared as an Obsenad on the SENAD list.

* * *

"Hey, Chief, what's this?" They'd just gotten home from grocery shopping and were putting the food away. Jim had pulled the next item out of one of the canvas sacks that Blair insisted they use because it was more environmental friendly. He was now holding up a round, plastic module with what looked like lettuce inside. He started to turn it over, looking for a label. 

"Careful, man, don't turn it upside down." Blair reached over and set the container right side up. Jim could now see that it _was_ lettuce. "That's Live Gourmet Lettuce. It's still alive, actually growing inside the box, and you don't want the dirt it's growing in to get all over the leaves." 

"Why did you get this instead of the usual stuff?" Jim asked, confused. 

"I thought it would be fresher than the romaine we normally get, since technically this lettuce hasn't even been picked yet. I mean, it says right there on the label -- 'Absolutely fresh because it's still alive'." 

Jim shrugged. "Well, that's great, Chief, but what difference does it make?" 

Blair huffed. "With your senses, I thought that if the lettuce was fresher, you might like salad more." 

Jim looked skeptical. "How much better could it be, Chief?" 

Blair got a calculating look on his face. "Do you remember the difference between non-organic and organic fruit?" 

Jim grimaced, remembering how early on in their association, he'd been unable to eat fruit because, even if he washed it, he could still taste the pesticides. They'd switched to buying only organic fruit from then on. 

"Vividly," he groused. 

Blair smiled, nodding. "Yeah, well, the difference between _this_ lettuce and the old stuff should be just the same as the difference between organic fruit and non-organic fruit." 

Carefully replaying Blair's confusing words in his mind, Jim finally nodded. "OK, I guess you're right." He turned a warm smile towards his Guide. "Thanks, Chief. You always look out for me." 

Blair grinned at his lover. "Hey, that's my job, man." He leaned up for a kiss. "And it always will be," he promised huskily. 

* * *

End Lettuce Love by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
